


Unf.

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets a little more than he bargained for--but York is a spy, so what, exactly, was he expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unf.

“Unf.”

Eric paused in nipping David’s collarbone when he heard the little noise that had eased itself out of his throat. Nuzzling closer, he tried to see what exactly it was he had done to elicit that response from his lover. The kissing at the neck? A tension in the throat, but nothing near a sound. The hand that had been holding his bicep down to the bed? A squirm beneath him, but still no sound.

Then his hand swiped David’s hipbone again, and the sound came into his throat again. “Unf.”

It was delicious, it made Eric’s head spin with accomplishment and lust, and he would do anything to make David make those kinds of sounds again. “Move,” he said urgently, and David shifted beneath him so he could crawl farther down his body, pressing kisses as he went.

Eventually, David’s head was propped up against the headboard, leaning back on his elbows, and saying “Unf” again as Eric’s hands gripped his hips and held them down. He could see the desire in the other freelancer’s eyes as he looked down, knowing that it was part panic and part acceptance, but he wasn’t going to let him off easy this time.

Instead, he pressed a kiss in between his thumb and forefinger, and David’s cock twitched so hard that it grazed Eric’s ear and landed in his curly hair. “Nngh,” came the tortured sound from David’s throat, and something cracked – his head against the headboard. A lick, and the sound was longer, but still muffled. “Nnnnnngh.”

Oh, you beautiful thing, Eric thought to himself as he kissed his way around the curls of David’s hair and pulled up to breathe on his cock teasingly. I’ll make you sing a symphony tonight, make you choke on the noises you can’t help. And as soon as he reached out his tongue to tentatively lick at the little divot below the flare of the head of his erection, the cursing started. “Fffffffffffffffffuck,” David breathed.

It wasn’t good enough for Eric; he needed to make him scream, and his entire mouth went down, oh so slowly, over the wonderful flared helmet, skin so soft around a shaft so hard sliding so effortlessly into his mouth. A pair of strong hands came up to grip the curls in his hair, but though they tried to push him down, he wouldn’t do it. “Shit,” David said a little louder, “shit shit shit.” Which abruptly again turned to a long “fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck” as Eric licked him from the inside of his mouth.

This was always his favorite part. David’s cock was about half as long as his mouth would allow, and he brought up a hand to stroke the rest as he worked on the head. And then the cursing turned into his name, and he knew he was doing much, much better this time than he ever had before. “Fuck, Eric. Eric, shit, Eric…”

And then the other hand came away from holding down his hip to separate his thighs, cup his sac, reach his fingers to press in his taint, and the cursing stopped, the litany turning into pants of his name over and over again. “Eric, Eric, Eriiiiiiiiic…”

He supposed he should relent if he wanted this to last, and besides, David was trying too hard to thrust into the heat and wetness of his mouth, making him nearly gag as he tried to pull his tonsils out of the way. So he slammed his partner’s hips back into the bed, drawing his mouth almost off the shaft, and that was when the vowels started. “Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh.”

He sucked at the head, then plunged down, earning another appreciative “Ooh” from the older man, and then he was bobbing up and down as fast as his jaw and neck would allow. David’s cries were involuntarily getting louder and louder, and Eric stopped for a moment to appreciate the way his abs had tightened as his pleasure increased, the way his back was arching, the way his fists were clutching the sheets beneath him as if they were a lifeline, the way his adam’s apple was so exposed, the way his eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open, the way his throat was moving as if he could swallow every ounce of Eric’s attention.

Then, as David’s throat closed more and more harshly, his tone climbed higher and higher. “Ah, ahhh, ahhhhh!” he whined, and Eric knew he was getting closer and closer to climax. Then David let out the longest, loudest sound Eric had ever heard, and his cock was pulsing in Eric’s mouth, and Eric could taste a flood of battery acid on the back of his tongue.

When the sound had decreased into fitful whimpering, Eric let his mouth relax and swallowed, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. David was slumped against the headboard, straight hair sticking up all over the place, glistening with sweat, a bead of moisture winding down into the hollow of his collarbones. Eric crawled up and licked it away, enjoying the spent flush on his partner’s face. “You’re always so hot when you do that,” he whispered.

“Do what?” David mumbled, too wiped from his orgasm to say much.

“Here. I’ll show you.” And Eric reached over to the nightstand, where he had set up a voice recorder. Once it was in his hands, he pressed play. “Unf,” came David’s voice, staticky through the speakers.

David opened his eyes, his blissful expression turning into a frown. “Since when did I tell you that your infiltration equipment was allowed while we were having sex?” he asked angrily.

“I wouldn’t be a very good spy if you had noticed it,” Eric pointed out, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Meanwhile, the room was filling with the obscene, pornographic noises that David had been making during his blowjob, and Eric noticed his face still flushing, this time from embarrassment. “Come on, admit it, you sound sexy.”

“Is that really what I sound like?” he asked quietly as the noises became louder and louder.

“Yes, that’s really what you sound like,” Eric confirmed.

“Shut that off,” David mumbled, and Eric hardly heard him over the recording. Once it was shut off, though, an awkward silence pervades the room. None of them could find anything to say; Eric knew that if he tried to persuade David that it was okay, David would shrug him off, and David just seemed too shocked for words. What came out of his mouth next, though, shocked both of them. “If… me doing that… was one of your kinks, you could have just asked, you know.”

Eric was taken aback. “Well, it is sexy… and I’ll probably save it for later, when you go off on your missions with Mark and I’m stuck here with Philip,” he admitted. David’s eyes came back to his face, blazing hot from within, and it was Eric’s turn to blush. “But I thought you wouldn’t want to, and so, well, I surprised you.”

“You know you owe me one now, don’t you?” David said, and his familiar wry smirk was creeping back onto his face.

“What do you mean, I owe you one?” Eric asked innocently. “I just gave you the best blowjob of your life. I even have evidence.”

“No. For the kink.” And that smile, which had been wry just a moment before, now turned absolutely devilish. “You get to call me Agent Washington for the rest of the night.”

“Hey!” Eric protested. “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t bring Project Freelancer into this!”

“You broke the rules when you brought in your recording equipment… Agent New York,” David pointed out.

“Fine,” Eric grumbled. “But I’m not saying the full name. We have to shorten that somehow. Agent Washington – what a mouthful.” He mouthed the word for a few moments. “Wash. That’s still sexy and it still uses your name.”

“Then you’re York, you lazy bastard,” David said.

Thankfully, within the next few hours, they had gotten so much practice with the names that it seemed pointless to do without them. “York?” David asked, leaning back with his hands behind his head as his partner snuggled up against him.

“Yeah, Wash?”

“You think anyone else will use these stupid nicknames?”

Eric paused to think for a moment, then snuggled even closer; David’s arms came down around him, a sign that he was ready to sleep. “Nah,” he decided. “What kind of a guy is named Wash anyways? They’ll just call you by your full, formal Freelancer name. Agent Washington,” he said again. “It sounds so powerful. So sexy.”

“That’s why I asked for it… Agent New York.” He kissed the freelancer’s bare shoulder, and it was conversation over. “Night, Eric.”

“Night, David.” And he fell asleep smiling, knowing now that they had a set of nicknames and a very strange sex tape to bring them even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, like, my first real fanfiction ever of all time. Wow.


End file.
